Jinx's Cursed Love
by Pleasereadmything
Summary: Kid Flash dumped Jinx right before he left for a mission in Japan. When Jinx was heartbroken, AquaLad was the one that comforted her. A spark flew between there relationship. When Kid Flash comes back, he finds that Jinx and AquaLad are *gasp* dating! He has no memory of dumping Jinx. What's going on?
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans

Crying. That's the first thing Jinx did when she got home. Kid Flash just broke up with me before leaving for a special Teen Titans mission in Japan. It was so unexpected, she never saw it coming.

Flashback:

"Hope you come back soon." Jinx said excitedly. Flash sort of look down for some reason. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Jinx." He started.

"Yeah?" She asked.

He looked Jinx straight in the eye, "Let's break up."

She thought the world was falling, "I'm sorry, what?"

He gripped her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye, "Look Jinx, it's just no working out for me. "Sorry." He released his grip, and ran at super speed.

"Flash!" Jinx yelled. She fell to my knees and started to cry.

Two Days Later:

"Robin, have you seen Jinx lately?" Cyborg asked Robin. Robin was busy making changes to his equipment.

"No, ask someone else." Robin said.

"Now aren't you just perky." Cyborg muttered.

"What'd you say?" Robin asked threateningly.

Cyborg quickly protected himself, "Nothing! It's just that Jinx hasn't been answering her T Phone lately, some of us are worried."  
"And by us you mean?"Robin asks.

Cyborg counted off the people who were worried, "Ravin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Me, AquaLad-"  
"Robin interrupted Cyborg, "Okay, I get it. I'll have AquaLad check in with her if he's not busy."

"Cool, man." Cyborg replied and left the room whistling a funny tune.

"DING DONG!" The doorbell said.

AquaLad was standing right outside Jinx's door 'cause he was told to check up on her.

"Jinx?" AquaLad called. "It's me, AquaLad, you know, the guy's suit you always make fun of." The only answer he got was silence. "That's it." he muttered. He did an old fashion kick on the door, bad cop style. All he got was a shock of pain traveling up his leg, "Ow, ow ow ow." He muttered.

Anyway inside, Jinx was curled up in a ball on the couch, her hair lay down on her shoulders, defeated. Jinx ignored AquaLad's call, but when he attempted to kick down the door and failed. She got up and opened the door for him.

He was clutching his right foot still muttering, "Ow."

"You're so weak." Jinx said. She beckoned him to come in.

AquaLad was still limping a little. She closed the door behind him and walked over to my couch and sat.

"Are you all right Jinx?" He asked me.

Jinx replied with a smile, "Oh, just great. I mean, I just finished watching my favorite show, Flash dumped me, I went out and bought-"  
"Hold on," AquaLad interrupted, "Flash dumped you?"

The tears finally came back to Jinx's eyes, She started to cry. AquaLad limped over to Jinx and gave her a hug. She cried and cried into his shoulder, too embarrassed to hold her head up high.

One Month Later:

"Do you think I look fat in this shirt?" A random civilian asked.

"To be honest yes, if I was lying, I would say you look like the beautiful setting sun." Said a boy in yellow and red tights, with orange hai-Oh wait, that's Flash. Flash took off in a blink of an eye. While the man looked down at the shirt, "Super heroes," He muttered, "Think they know everything."

Flash ran as fast as he could to the Teen Titans center, where a meeting was being held. He couldn't wait to come bursting through the doors, and everyone crowding him admiring his hero work.

-Well he's in for a surprise.- He burst through the front doors just minutes before the meeting starts.

"I'm back!" He exclaims.

Nobody gets up to crowd around him, instead they just stay where they were and continued what they were doing.

"Jerks..." Kid Flash muttered.

"What was that?" A voice behind him asked.

Flash gave out a surprised yelp and immediately turned around. It was Robin.

"Nothing." He replied.

"I'm gonna need a report in detail on what happened-" He was interrupted when Jinx walked in. Jinx changed her hairstyle to a gigantic braid.

"Jinx, babe it's been a while. Love the new hairstyle. Now don't crush me in your embrace." Flash held out his arms waiting for a hug.

I looked at him as if he were crazy, this jerk wanted a hug from me after he broke up with me.

Flash looked confused, "Babe?" He asked. He smiled and hugged Jinx instead. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at astonishment of what Flash was doing. Fortunately a force pulled Flash away from Jinx. It was AquaLad.

Flash looked confused, "What're you doing man?" He asked.

AquaLad looked angry, "You don't have the right to touch my girlfriend." He said.

Flash was stunned for a second. "Girlfriend...GIRLFRIEND?!" He exclaimed.

Jinx patted his arm to get his attention, "Don't you remember Flash, you dumped me."


	2. Chapter 2

After a ton of explaining, and confusion, it was confirmed that either the one that dumped Jinx wasn't Flash. Or Flash got hit on the head too many times and lost some memories. Jinx and AquaLad left early to go on a date. Which enraged Flash.

"It's not my fault I don't even know if I dumped Jinx or not. I mean, how am I supposed to know, when I never even remembering it happen!" Flash kept ranting on and on to an unlistening Cyborg who was ordering pizza.

"Yeah, I'd like the combo, no olives. Oh yeah, with cheesy bread. And like," He held the phone to ask Flash a question, "Are you doing to be staying her for lunch?"

Flash was still ranting on and on not hearing the question.

Cyborg spoke into the phone, "Six large sodas too."

As Cyborg just hung up the phone the alarm sounded, a giant worm appeared out of the ground. Yes, it's a giant worm. By the time they arrived, Jinx and AquaLad were already there, which just angered Flash even more. However, Jinx and AquaLad weren't attacking the worm, just studying it.

"What's the situation?" Robin asked Jinx.

Jinx nodded, "It's not really doing anything, it's been laying here ever since it came up to the surface. The hole where it came from suddenly disappeared." She pointed at a bare spot in the road.

"Aren't you gonna try and kill it?" Beast Boy asks.

"We tried," AquaLad implied, "But all our attacks have no effect on him whatsoever."

'Hang on," Kid Flash interupted, "The only power you have is to communicate with animals and breathe underwater. And, WE'RE ON LAND!"He yelled.

AquaLad's anger came back, "Don't underestimate my power."

You could see a lightning bolt flash between each others eyes.

"Enough you two," Jinx's voice helped snap them back to reality, "You can argue later, first, we gotta figure out what to do with this worm."

"Ooh! Ooh!," Beast Boy said excitedly as he jumped up and down, "I could turn into a giant bird and gulp it down."

The thought of Beast Boy eating a giant worm sickened everyone. Raven called Beast Boy an idiot.

"Here's what we'll do," Robin ordered, "Starfire, Raven, BeastBoy, Jinx, Flash, and I will track down where that worm came from and what it's here for, Cyborg and AquaLad will try and destroy the worm."

AquaLad was disappointed he wasn't paired with Jinx. Jinx whispered something in his ear which made him smile, when they hugged AquaLad glared at Flash. Warning him to not try and make a move while he was gone.

"Alright, Titans go!" Robin ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven opened the previously closed hole, Jinx, Flash, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire were wondering how to jump into the hole. It also appeared that Raven and Starfire's flight ability wont work. Which was strange. Flash offered his hand, Jinx almost reached out to take it. But Aqua pushed him in before Jinx could take his hand. Everyone could hear Flash screaming, then a poof. Flash was moaning and saying something about all of them being jerks. Jinx, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire jumped in turn using Flash as a cushion.

"You're ALL jerks..." Flash muttered.

After Flash's recovery, the group walked down a dark cave, fortunately, Jinx and Starfire used their abilities to light up their hands to guide the way. They turned into walkable torches. They kept walking and walking, twice Flash tried to hold Jinx's hand, which resulted in burn marks. Flash was muttering ow the rest of the way. Soon, they reached a cavern filled with various crystals of all colors and sizes. They were all amazed by their beauty, except for Jinx who looked angry and surprised.

Flash noticed her look and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Don't touch the crystals." Jinx said plainly. Everyone looked at her with curiosity.

"I agree," Starfire started, "I feel like I have seen these crystals before, but I have forgotten where I have seen the crystals before."

Jinx looked at Starfire, "You saw them at Curser, my home." Jinx started scuffing the grounds with her feet.

Starfire and Raven gasped, the others just gave a look of confusion.

"You are from the Planet Curser?" Starfire asked in wonder and amazement.

Jinx nodded, they both gasped again.

"What's Planet Cur-" Robin started.

However, a loud roar screeched through the air. It sounded like it was coming from outside. Everyone rushed back to the entrance, Robin used his grappling hook to free himself. Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and carried Raven and Starfire out of the tunnel. Flash offered his hand, but instead, Jinx formed a board out of pink energy and flew out of the tunnel. Jinx learned a new trick too. Flash sighed and ran up the wall, out of the hole. What was happening outside was crazy. The peaceful worm grew a mouth with hundreds of rows of razor sharp teeth. Cyborg was shooting the worm, but still no doing any damage. AquaLad was using the water from fire hydrants to life himself up into the air and shoot water at the worm. Again, no success. The worm was only annoyed by the attacks, so he grabbed AquaLad with his mouth, flung him into the air and swallowed him.

"AQUALAD!" Jinx screamed, she created her energy board and soared up to the worm. Behind Jinx's back, Flash was silently screaming yes!

The Titans tried over and over to do some damage, however, their attacks still wouldn't work. Mysteriously, cold mist started seeping out of the worms mouth, ice was creeping form parts of the skin, before the worm could make a move it turned into a large ice statue. A loud crash sound broke through the air and the worm was cut into large pieces. AquaLad was standing in the middle of the wreckage. Jinx flew over to AquaLad with small tears in her eyes and hugged him, AquaLad hugged her back. Flash was steaming with jealousy.

The titans spent the next few hours cleaning up the debris, unfortunately there was only so much a city could clean up. The titans dragged there selves back to the tower, sore from removing the worm debris from the wreckage. They agreed to have a meeting about the worm attack tomorrow morning at Jinx's house. Everyone was worried that whoever sent that worm, was keeping an eye on them. Cyborg was complaining that the pizza man didn't even come, even though it was already near midnight. Jinx and AquaLad left first, Flash decided to crash at the titans tower, due to the fact that his family was out on a camping trip and wouldn't be back for a week. Everyone had a peaceful nights sleep.

It was morning, the titans and Flash walked over to Jinx's place after a good breakfast of eggs and bacon. When they knocked on the door, AquaLad was the one to answer him.

"You're here early." Robin said approvingly. He liked how prepared AquaLad was.

"What time did you get here?" Beast Boy asked in the form of a dog.

"He didn't," Jinx said walking to the door, "He spent the night here."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was shocked. Their mouths open, Beast Boy was so shocked, he changed back into human form and drool was hanging out of his mouth. Jinx and AquaLad looked confused at everyone's reaction.

"What?" Jinx asked.

Kid Flash was burning with anger, his eyes were burning with jealousy.

"Anyway, come in." Jinx invited them into her home. It was nice and ordinary. Everyone seated themselves onto Jinx's big circle couch. The meeting has begun.

"Who would have sent that worm?" Robin asked. There was silence, nobody knew what to say.

"My parents." Jinx answered. Everyone looked at Jinx with astonishment.

"But," Starfire started, "You have to be a person of high power to summon the worm that attacked us."

Jinx looked at Starfire, "The worm is called a Diggut, I recognized it after it grew teeth. They help protect and mine tunnels underneath Curser. And you're right. My parents are of high power," Jinx paused, hesitating on what to say, "Because my mom and dad are the leaders of Curser."

Raven and Starfire gasped, the others just looked confused. Jinx shrugged and scruffed her shoes against the floor.

"Okay, can someone explain to me what the heck is so surprising about a planet called Curser?" Cyborg asked.

"Planet Curser is the most powerful planet in the known galaxy. They have the most advanced technology and war army. Planet Curser is the most feared planet of all time. Even my planet is wise to stay away." Starfire answered.

Raven pitched in, "My father, Trigon, tried to add Curser to his collection. But the people of Curser were so strong, they didn't even receive a scratch. And we all know the limit of his power."

Everybody did know, they've battle Raven's dad once before and barely won. For Planet Curser to fend off Trigon without a scratch was unbelievable.

"Why'd your parents send a worm after you?" Flash asked.

"They," Jinx started, "Want me to come home."  
"So all you need to do, is to go home, talk, then they'll stop bugging us right?" Beast Boy said like it was the obvious answer.

Jinx was annoyed at the answer Beast Boy gave, "IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE, YOU DOLT!" Jinx shouted in his ear. Everyone jumped back from Jinx's scream.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" Jinx's cuckoo clock said. It was noon.

"We gotta go!" Cyborg exclaimed. Everyone except AquaLad, Jinx, and Flash were clambering out of their seats to get out the door.

Flash was confused, "What's going on?"  
AquaLad was the one to answer, "There's a party at the Titans Tower, all heroes and titans are going to the party." AquaLad stood up to leave, "Maybe, if you were here you would know." Aqua Lad opened the door and left. Which just left Jinx and Flash. Awkward.

"So," Flash started, "Do you wanna go with me?" Flash asked hopefully.

"I'm going with AquaLad." Jinx answered.

Flash was swearing in his mind, at least he tried.

Everybody was at the party, dressed in tuxedo's and dresses. Cyborg only wore a bowtie, since the suits at the tailor shop were too small for him to fit into. Jinx wore a magenta colored one piece dress that reached to her ankles. Her braid had a cute flower ornament that shined in the light. Raven was wearing her usual cloak, and Starfire was wearing what looked like it came from an Egyptian dancer.

Her response was, "I find these clothes beautiful and festive."

The party was fun, the refreshments/food was great. The music blasting in everyone's ear, Titans from all over came to party. Even the senior heroes were there, like Batman (To Robins dislike), and the Invisible Man. Everybody was dancing out on the floor having the time of their lives. No worries hanging on anybodies head. Flash however was not enjoying the party, he instead was looking for Jinx. After running through the crowd for about a billion times, he spotted a pink haired girl on the terrace. He ran and stopped at the entrance, but then Flash had a face of surprise on the face. Jinx was there but with someone else, AquaLad. Jinx's back to Flash as she was kissing AquaLad.

"Oh my..." Flash started to say. He finally found his voice again, "STOP!" He shouted.

Jinx and AquaLad looked surprise and looked at the terrace entrance, when Jinx saw Flash, she gasped. AquaLad looked annoyed. Jinx was looking back and forth between Flash and AquaLad. The two were staring at each other with hatred. It was war.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm gonna get punch." Jinx said to AquaLad. AquaLad and Flash have been glaring at each other for more then five minutes. Jinx left the scene. Flash grabbed the front of AquaLad's jacket, ecen though AquaLad was taller than him by a quarter of a foot.

"What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" Flash demanded.

AquaLad pushed his hands off, "For you information, she's my girlfriend. Not yours. You broke up with her."

Flash threw his hands in the air, "That wasn't me!"

AquaLad glared at him, "If it was you or not, I don't care. I love Jinx. Can you say the same?"

"Of course I can!" Flash argued back.

"Oh really, then how about all the times you flirted with all the other girls. That hurt her, but she held it in for you." AquaLad pointed at him. He walked inside to join Jinx.

Flash was shocked, he didn't know what to say. He sat down at a nearby bench and actually thought about it. He has been an idiot, all those times he flirted with other girls. He never noticed how Jinx felt about it in the shadows. He asked if she minded, but she said she was fine. How could he not see her look of sadness and jealousy every time it happened. He's been a complete fool. No wonder Jinx didn't want to come back to him.

The party was loud. The music blaring in everybody's ears and neon colored lights filling the room. Jinx was talking with a few Teen Titans members. She was laughing with them, even though Flash couldn't hear over the music and chatter. Suddenly the music halted to a stop and the lights turned back on.

"All right," The DJ started to say, "It's time to choose who gets what award!"

Everyone was confused, Robin muttered, "This wasn't on the schedule."

"For Best Villian goes to," The DJ opens the envelope, "Jinx!"

Jinx looked confused and scared, the light shined on her. She was temporarily blinded by the sudden light. She walked to the stage, everyone was still looking confused. AquaLad was trying to reach the stage.

Jinx reached the microphone, "Okay, I did not know that there was a reward like this. But okay."

The DJ handed Jinx a necklace. Everybody was still confused, however Jinx gasped when she saw it. The DJ took of his hat, and revealed his face. It was pale with green eyes and green(mixed with pink) hair. Jinx looked pale, which was hard to see because her skin was already pale. AquaLad was almost to the stage, Flash was uncertain whether to run to the stage or stay back. Everybody else stayed frozen, Robin called for security. However, he knew that security would come in 20 minutes. If the DJ was an enemy, they needed a lot more time.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hex?" Jinx asked the unmasked DJ.

The boy nodded, "You look good, Jinx. How've you been these last few years?"

It was all sudden, Jinx's eyes glowed and the guy called Hex was thrown across the room, on to the wall. A crater was formed, dust was clouding their vision of the boy. Everyone was prepared to fight until they heard a huge crash. The glass ceiling broke to reveal men and woman in weird space suits falling from the ceiling. When they hit the ground, everyone was attacking. Hero vs Alien. The heroes were doing well, but the mysterious space suited people were too strong. They ones that were immediately recognized as the captain took down at least two heroes every few minutes. AquaLad was blasting water and freezing others while calling Jinx's name. Flash was running at full speed, looking for Jinx and knocking enemies down to the floor. It seemed hopeless until a loud humming sound stopped the fight. Everyone was looking at the ruined stage. On the broken stage was Jinx, her dress riped, her braid unraveled to reveal long, straight, pink hair. The boy called Hex was behind Jinx, hand on her shoulder. He didn't even looked fazed from his collision. Flash was squinting to see what was shining on Jinx's neck, he noticed she wore the necklace that was offered by Hex. Jinx then said something in a weir foreign language, then the space suited aliens started to fly(By power or jetpack)back up to the sky where the Titans saw a giant battle ship. Hex kissed Jinx on the cheek, (AquaLad and Flash were steaming with anger) and whispered something in her ear. Jinx looked both angry and sad. Then Hex started flying up to the ship. Heroes were rising to help the wounded and repair the tower. The titans confronted Jinx.

"Jinx, you okay?" Asked AquaLad.

"Yeah, you okay?" Flash repeated the question while pushing AquaLad to the side.

"What did they want?" Robin asked.

"I'm sorry," Jinx was holding her left arm and looking at the ground, "I have to go home."


	7. Chapter 7

"Home?" Asked Flash. A look of worry was pasted on his face.

Jinx was nodding sadly, her eyes wouldn't meet the others.

"Can you explain-" Robin started to ask.

"I'm sorry, no." Jinx was backing away from them. Her eyes glowed as she created a pink disk and floated herself upward to the ship.

Starfire and Raven were about to fly up to catch her, but an arrow landed an exact centimeter from her feet. On the ground. She gave a yelp and jumped back surprised. Robin raised a protective arm in front of her. Beast Boy was shaking behind Raven, Raven had no expression on her face. But it was obvious she was annoyed at Beast Boy's cowardice. When Jinx entered the ship, she gave one last look at the titans, then a door opened and she walked through. The ship disappeared.

"What now?" Asked Beast Boy. The titans were sitting in a half fixed living room. The only ones left were the titans, Flash, and AquaLad. Some left to go home, or to the hospital where the others were getting treated.

"We gotta help Jinx." AquaLad answered as if it was simple.

The others were looking skeptical about the idea. Nobody wanted to risk getting beat up by those aliens again.

"Come on you guys." Flash stepped in, "Isn't it our job to protect and help the people. And last I checked, I'm pretty sure that Jinx counted as a person." AquaLad glared at Flash.

"If you guy's aren't going to help, I'll help her myself."AquaLad turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Robin said.

AquaLad turned around, waiting for an answer.

Robin hesitated but answered, "We'll help Jinx. Everyone agree?" the Titans were nodding a yes.


	8. Please Read

Sorry, this isn't a new update. Lately, I've been having trouble writing. My disease is writers block. Don't worry, I'll try my best to update. Send reviews if you want to see something specific happen in the story. I'll do my best to make it happen. Thanks!

~Pleasereadmything

P.S. This might seem wrong, it's okay if you don't want to. You can even curse at me and call my writers block an excuse. I won't judge (: Hope you read my new fan fics, Organization 13 Kingdom Hearts) and Akatsuki's Princess(Naruto). Thank you for all your support!


	9. Chapter 9

Jinx was in a space ship, walking around the hallway. Depressed on leaving her home, but if she didn't her people would destroy Earth. While she was pondering her thoughts, she heard Hex's voice from a slightly open door.

"My plan was fool proof I tell ya, fool proof!" He boasts to a guard. "I control the weirdo, KidFlash, with this." He held up an amulet that looked exactly what Jinx was wearing, "Then tell him to break up with her. Then I snatch her before she works out the truth, soon, I will be the prince of Curser." He walks around telling the bored guard all about his master plan.

Jinx gasped, then clamped her hand to her mouth. She slowly backs away, but bumps into someone. She turns around and see's Hex. Her eyes widen, it was impossible for him to be out that fast.

She was about to run, but Hex grabbed her and forcefully kiss her. Jinx struggles, but then she heard a click sound as Hex withdraws. She looks down and see's her amulet glowing.

Hex smirks, "You're mine."

"Everyone ready?" Asks Robin, he was at the control panel of their own space ship. Starfire was sitting next to him, to his delight, in order to help chart their way to planet Curser. The others are nodding. "Alright, let's go!" He pushes the start button to start the countdown.

"10, 9, 8-" The computer says.

"Wait!" Beast Boy stands up, "I forgot the Doritos!" He exclaims.

"2, 1, lift off." The computer finishes.

The ship is launched into the air, Beast Boy is lifted off his feet and lands on the back of the ship. A huge clang and crack sound could be heard. Everyone was wincing, when they heard the crack. Raven muttered idiot, while the ship was flying at maximum speed.

The ship containing Jinx was landing on Planet Curser. Planet Curser looked way more advanced than earth was. It was amazing. As the doors opened, out reveled the waiting crowd, a red carpet, and Jinx's parents. Jinx's parent ran forward and hugged their daughter. Little did they know, Jinx was controlled by Hex.

* * *

**I'm really sorry this is short, and thank you for waiting. I think laziness is starting to get to me. **

**Hope to update soon!  
Remember, reviews are always encouraged. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Where's Curser again?" Robin asked Starfire and Raven. He was steering the group through space.

"Don't know." Answered the two. Everyone was looking at the two.

"WHAT!" They shouted.

"You mean we've been wandering through space without a clue?" Asked BeastBoy.

"I remember something my dad told me," Said Raven, "If you want to find Curser, you have to get lost."

"How does that work?" Asked Flash.

Raven shrugged, "All I know is that Curser doesn't welcome travelers. So when we appear on their sonar, their gonna let loose the cannons."

"So, what should we do?" Asked Flash.

Starfire leaned back in her chair, "Get lost."'

"Oh, sweetie. It's so good to see you back home." said Jinx's mother, Dove.

Jinx just blankly nodded, unable to control her actions. The only thing she had control of was her mind.

'I hate you. You're only acting nice in front of others' Jinx thought.

Jinx's parents, Jinx, and Hex were sitting in the dining room. Servants were coming in and out of the doors, while guards were stationed nearby. Hearing every word.

"Come, come. Let's eat." Jinx's father, Cherish said. Cheri for short.

'I hate you also. You're the one who kicked me off.' Thought Jinx angrily. But her face couldn't express it.

Hex held Jinx's hand, "Let's go, my love."

'You. I'm going to kill you once I get this necklace off of me.' Jinx thought.


End file.
